


ShadowStalkers

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Amulet of Metamorphosis AU [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Rewrite, Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Child Abandonment, Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friends to Enemies, Hiding in Plain Sight, Magical Inheritance, Morgana Created The Amulet, Mother-Son Relationship, Nana's Troll Husband AU, Other, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, Roleswap, Secret Identity, The Janus Order - Freeform, and gave it to the changelings, and nobody is who you think they are, changeling!amulet au, changeling!barbara lake, changeling!claire nunez, human!nomura, is very different from what it was in the show, lots of those, nothing is what it seems, part troll toby domzalski, secret heritage, troll grandpa vraxel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Centuries ago, the sorceress, Morgana, created an amulet of immense magic and power (out of her former mentor's left hand, which she stole).  She gifted the amulet, the Amulet of Metamorphosis to her changelings, to even the playing for them against the two worlds (human and troll) that hated them.  Since then, it has been passed down from changeling to changeling, who each take up the mantle of becoming its champion, the ShadowStalker.That is, until the year 2016, when Kanjigar the Courageous fells the previous ShadowStalker, Aspen, and the amulet is found by a boy raised in the human world, Jim Sturges.





	1. Enter The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So, this exists now.

Jim woke up five minutes before his alarm, slammed his hand down on the clock to prevent it from ringing, and sighed in relief.  Not that it would have been too horrible if it had gone off, but it was still rather loud and the walls of the house weren’t that thick.He jumped out of bed, stretched, placed the magazine he’d been reading the night before (and subsequently slept with over his face) on his desk, and hurried out of his room.Humming to himself, he went downstairs to tidy up and make breakfast.

From Day 1, six years ago on his birthday (which was coming up), Dr. Nomura— _Zelda—_ had told him he didn’t need to help out around the house that much.Just help with dishes, take out trash on occasion, and clean up after himself.Nowhere near the amount of tidying he did on a daily basis.And that was _before_ one factored in the cooking.

But Dr. Nomura worked long hours and couldn’t cook anything that didn’t involve _not_ setting off the smoke alarm.And, most importantly, she’d taken Jim in and loved him like family.No, they _were_ a family.The adoption had been official since she’d surprised him on his thirteenth birthday with the completed legal papers.

Keeping the house looking nice was the least Jim could do.Especially since his social worker, Mr. Strickler, liked to pop in for surprise check-ins to see how they were doing every now and then.Since they’d been doing well for years at this point, they probably didn’t have to be too concerned that Mr. Strickler would take him away, but still.

Once upon a time Jim had been a five-year-old who’d claimed _gargoyles_ were real (since he’d continuously had the same dream where one with enormous wings, stone for skin, fiery red hair, and the bluest eyes that had burned into his memory so well he’d actually believed they were _real_ for years after, had carried him through the night sky).It had made him a tough kid to place in homes, even after he’d stopped telling everyone about The Gargoyle.

Jim carefully poured a glass of orange juice, placed it on the tray with the omelette he’d made, and carried the breakfast upstairs.As quietly as he could (since it had a tendency to be squeaky), he opened Zelda’s bedroom door.He put the breakfast tray down on her night table.

Jim smiled at the woman dozing in bed.Zelda had gone to sleep in her scrubs (or just collapsed onto bed without bothering to change again—the note on her door _had_ said she’d been working another late shift).He gently removed her glasses, cleaned them, and put them by the breakfast tray.

“Love you,”Jim whispered.He hesitated, and then added, “Mom.”

Back downstairs, he grabbed his bike helmet and schoolbag and headed for the garage.Was his old, blue bike as sleek and as cool as the vespas in his motor magazines?No, no it was not.But it got him everywhere he needed to go _and_ it came with the memory of being a gift from Zelda.Sort of.Ok, the original gift had been a bike kit a couple years back, but neither of them had been able to successfully transform parts into full, usable bike, so Zelda had taken him to the bike shop and told him to pick out his favorite one instead.

Truth be told, Jim loved his old, blue bike.

Toby was waiting outside, along with their overturned trashcan. _Raccoons_.Well, that or Zelda had hit it again with her car when she’d pulled in last night.Considering her sedan was actually in the garage for once and backed in at that, Jim felt it likelier that wild rodents were to blame for the trash being all over the place.Regardless of the why, he still had to pick up the can and replace all its contents inside it.

“Hey Jimbo.”Toby fiddled with his bike helmet’s chin strap before finally clicking it.Once done, he looked to Jim in anticipation.“So…?”

Jim reached around and pulled out the third bagged lunch he’d made that morning.“One for me, one for Zelda, and one for you.”He handed it to Toby.He smiled as his friend inhaled the scents of the food inside deeply.

“Ah…” Toby sighed happily.“Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf, _chunky,_ sun-dried tomatoes.”

“And cardamom,” Jim couldn’t help but add.It was a new twist on an old recipe he was experimenting with.He was rather proud.

Toby technically had his Nana to make him lunches, but she always packed him dry sandwiches with way too much peanut butter slapped on.Not a lunch he regularly wanted his _best friend_ eating every day.And Toby was his best friend, ever since Jim’s second day with Zelda when he’d walked across the street, knocked on their door, and asked if Jim could play.

Jim had been too anxious about being in a new home that day and had hid in his room, but Toby had been determined and hadn’t stopped coming over to try until Jim _was_ ready to play.They’d been close friends ever since he finally was.

“You ready?”Jim, after Toby nodded, pushed off his bike and got going down the street.“I’m thinking we take the canals today.What’s life without a little adventure?”He added when they reached the turnoff.

Toby replied, “You’re call, dude.But I warn you, dirt paths and I don’t really mix.”

“Oh, come on, live a little.”Jim called back over his shoulder.He pedaled harder.His bike picked up speed going down the dirt hill.It had enough momentum to propel itself up the other side of the dip and then—

He was airborne.Soaring.Lighter than a feather.

Jim closed his eyes.This one one of his all time favorite moments of any day.Not the favorite, though.That—

His bike hit back down with a lurch, but Jim had had enough practice by now to maintain his balance.Gravity resumed.He sped forward.He would have caught his breath, but there was no time.

—That was coming up.

Jim raced passed the shadows at the edge of the woods, the end of the dirt path, and into the sunlight.He pedaled as hard as he could.His bike squeaked a protest, but it went unheard.Behind him, he heard Toby saying something, but he couldn’t quite make it out.

There was the edge of the canal, a cool slope of pavement.All he had to do was adjust his balance the right way and…

This jump made his previous one feel like a measly little hop.Jim lifted away from his handlebars.A grin overtook his face.Now, this?This was really flying—

 

_Water drops slammed against his face as they passed through the cloud.Jim shivered.It was so, so cold up here.He clung tighter, but the gargoyle’s stone skin was freezing and slippery._

_“Shhh.It’s okay.We’ll be safe soon.I promise.”The gargoyle whispered in his ear.Later, in Jim’s dreams, he’d remember her voice as being strained and full of panic.Right then, all he knew was the chilliness of her arms wrapped tightly around him._

_Lightning flashed.Thunder roared monstrously._

_The gargoyle dodged the stormy obstacles.Her enormous, bat wings lurched out of their rhythm.For a single moment, they were falling, falling…_

 

_—_ Jim slammed down onto the hard pavement.His bike skidded away from him, disturbing a massive pile of dust waiting on the canal floor.

Ouch.

That had hurt.That had hurt _a lot_.

Jim groaned.He was never, ever getting up again ever.He’d broken his everything.

“Jimbo? _JIM_!You ok, dude?”Toby halted his bike right next to him.“Man, I don’t think I’ve seen you wipe out like that since, since…well, since never.Seriously, dude, you ok?”

“Yeah.”Jim grunted.A quick mental check and flexing of his fingers and toes told him nothing was broken or hurting too badly.He’d probably have some bruises and soreness, but nothing he couldn’t handle as the kid of a doctor.“Yeah, I’m good.Come on, we’re gonna be late.”He shoved himself up and hobbled over to his bike.

What was that?That visiony thing?Bits and fragments—rain, cold, fear—remained clear in his mind.Everything else slipped away like a strange dream he’d woken up from and couldn’t quite grasp with his wakeful mind.

And then it all was forgotten completely when Jim saw what his bike had come to a stop next to.

It looked like…Well, his first thought was a massive gold coin, like the ones they learned were the currency for the ancient Roman Empire.But it wasn’t that.Only its rim and these little rings and dials it had were golden.A light golden.Lighter than the coin pictures in his history textbook at least.And it had some sort of green stone inside it?But it was really hard to figure out what shade of green exactly.No.It was a couple different shades.Like one of those multihued gemstones that Toby had once told him about and it looked like there was a pattern etched onto the stone.Jim peered closer at it, trying to make out what it looked like.

“Jim.”The whisper came from nowhere.“Sturges.”

Jim jumped.He dropped the amulet.It clattered to the ground.

The whisper came again.“Jim Sturges.”This time it was definitely from the amulet.Tentatively, Jim picked it up again.Now, it felt warm in his hand.Like it belonged there.

“Come on,” Jim said absently to Toby.“We’re gonna miss final bell.”

* * *

“ The Peloponnesian War was actually three wars, fought between Athens and Sparta.The first war is known as the Archimidian War.Type that into your search engines.A-r-c-h-i…” Mr. Galadrigal paced around the history classroom as he spoke.

Jim wasn’t paying attention.His thoughts were still on the mysterious amulet he’d found in the canals earlier that morning.His fingers itched to take it out of his schoolbag so he could examine it some more.There was just something, something _familiar_ , about it.About the little symbol—the two masks back to back—on one of its dials.But he didn’t dare reach for it.Mr. Galadrigal was known for calling someone out in the middle of class for not paying attention _and_ taking whatever it was they were focusing on to show to the entire class.

Mr. Galadrigal came to a stop next to Jim’s desk.His shoes clicked together primly.“Jim, would you agree?”

“Sir?”Jim jumped.Spun around to face his teacher.Crap, what had he been lecturing on about?

“With Herodotus’ opinion on his tactics of war, as I’ve described.”Mr. Galadrigal gave Jim a knowing smile.

Why did the history teacher always seem to realize whenever he wasn’t paying attention?Why?Seriously, it was almost like he had four secret extra eyes or something.“Oh, uh…” Jim scrambled to think of a good answer.“Absolutely.”Sure, that worked.

“Excellent.”Mr. Galadrigal templed his hands.“Which tactics, specifically?”

“The, uh…winning ones?”Jim guessed.

Thankfully, the bell rang and Jim was saved.Though, everyone still laughed.Including Toby.Though, his chuckles were a little quieter.

“All right, all right.”Mr. Galadrigal addressed the class.“Don’t forget, Michaelson chapters four and five.”He turned back to Jim.“If I may, Mr. Sturges, have a word?”

For the record, Jim wanted nothing more to escape the classroom, but that would be rude and Mr. Galadrigal was fairly nice.In general.“Uh…sure?”

“Jim, you’re distracted.You fell asleep between the invasion of Attica and the Peace of Nicia, and your attention wandered for the rest of the class.”Mr. Galadrigal walked over to his desk and sat on it’s edge.

_Yes,_ Jim responded internally as he followed his teacher, _because I found this glowing amulet thing in a giant dust pile in the canals this morning and it called my name._ Or, at least, it called his current name.

When the police had found him wandering the streets alone as a five-year-old, Jim hadn’t been able to recall his original full name (if he’d even ever had one, sometimes he doubted that).All he knew back then was that he was called “Jim” and he was bawling his eyes out because he was lost, cold, and very sad.Later, when he’d gone into the foster care system, he’d been given the surname “Sturges” and thus became Jim Sturges.

And it was that name the talking amulet knew.

Jim realized he’d been quiet way too long and Mr. Galadrigal was now giving him a very worried look.“Sorry,” he hastily started.“I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”Crap, why he’d say that?He didn’t want his teacher, or anyone for that matter, to be concerned about him.

“I know it’s just you and Dr. Nomura and you want to help her—”

“She’s just really tired, Mr. Galadrigal.”Jim cut him off.“She’s been working extra shifts.So she can help save more peoples’ lives, you know?”

“I see.”Mr. Galadrigal took out a post-it note and a pen.“But I believe I’m overdue for a conversation with her.Nothing to worry about,” he added when he saw Jim’s expression.“But I see great potential in you.I just want to make sure you’re getting everything you need to fully reach it.”

Jim stared down at the post-it handed to him.“Uh…thanks?”

“And feel free to drop by my office if you ever need to talk.”

“Yeah, uh, yeah I’ll do that.”Finally, Jim left.

* * *

“Seriously, you ok, Jimbo?”Toby whispered toward the end of math class, when Miss Janeth had her back turned.“You’ve been distracted all day.You sure you don’t have a concussion or something?”

“No, no I’m fine.”Jim answered.“Just been thinking about the weird amulet we found in the canals this morning.It was just so strange.It called my name.Like it knew me.I mean, how is that even possible?Objects can’t know people.Right?”

Toby gave him a puzzled look.“Amulet?That talked?What’re you talking about, Jimbo?”

“You know, the shiny, golden amulet that spoke my name in the canals this morning.”When Toby still looked confused, he took the object out of his bag.“ _This_ amulet.Hard to forget, right?”

“Look, Jimbo, I was with you pretty much the whole time this morning and I don’t remember seeing that thing.At all.So, if this is some kind of prank—”

“All right, everyone, before you go.”Miss Janeth turned around and immediately both boys fell silent.Jim crammed the amulet in his pocket, hoping his hawk-eyed teacher hadn’t seen it.Miss Janeth continued,“I have a special guest with a very special announcement for you all.”

Toby mouthed, “Talk later?” to Jim, who nodded back.

The two boys turned back to the front of the classroom as Miss Janeth let a redhead woman in.

“Class, meet Ms. Barbara Lake.She’s the curator at our very own Arcadia Museum.”Miss Janeth moved aside so Ms. Lake could step forward.

“Thank you, Lenora.”Ms. Lake smiled at the math teacher, who smiled back.The museum curator then turned back to face the students.“As your teacher stated, I’m visiting your school today to tell you about a learning opportunity at the museum.Just this morning, I…” She paused and everyone saw her swallow and quite possibly blink back tears.“I learned of the passing of Aspen Smith, the famed local artist.In her honor, the museum will be displaying its private collection of her works for the next two months.In addition, we will be hosting art classes for any young, aspiring artists who want to learn the types of techniques she used.I have with me a sign up sheet and some informational fliers for you to take home to your parents.”With a smile that wasn’t very convincing, she ended, “I look forward to seeing some of you very soon.”Her eyes scanned over them.A knot writhed in Jim’s gut.It was almost like she was looking for someone or some _thing_.

The amulet weighed heavily in his pocket.

The bell rang.

The mad shuffle to get out of the last class of the day began.It was significantly slowed down by students stopping briefly to sign up for Ms. Lake’s art class opportunity.

Toby nudged Jim to get his attention and nodded to the front of the classroom.“Hey, isn’t that Claire Nunez?You know The Claire Nunez.The one you’ve had a—”

“Shhh.What?”Jim interrupted his friend.He glanced around but thankfully no one was paying attention to them.

Toby smirked at him.“She’s _signing up_ for the art class thing, dude.You should too!It would be a great way to get to know her and, I don’t know, _actually talk to her_.You can be all like, fancy meeting you here, I’m Jim and I’m one of those suave artsy types.”

Jim groaned.“Yeah, but you’re forgetting just one thing.I’m _not_ one of those suave artsy types.I don’t think I’ve ever picked up a paintbrush in my life.”Also, Ms. Lake gave off a weird vibe.He wasn’t sure he wanted to spend more time in a room with her.

“There’s no time like the present to start, Jimbo.”Toby encouraged.“I’ll even do it with you.”

“No, absolutely no—”

“Hey, do you guys need the pen?”

Time stood still.A pair of incredibly cute brown eyes were looking at Jim.And not just any brown eyes, either.These were the eyes of Claire Nunez.Holy shit, Claire Nunez was looking at him.No, she’d asked him a question.Holy freaking crap.

“Um…um…um…”Jim’s brain was too busy running in circles to actually come up with an answer.

“Yes, yes we do.My friend, Jim and I were just about to sign up for the art classes.”Toby saved his friend.“You know, get better at art and all that jazz.”

Claire handed him the pen.“Cool.I hope to see you guys there.Gotta go now.Bye.”She offered a small wave and exited the classroom.

After adding his name to the signup sheet, Toby went ahead and added Jim’s too.“She’s gone now, you can return to being a human being capable of thought again,” he told him.“Also, I signed you up.You’re always going on about how you want more adventure.Well, here it is, Jimbo.Art and the girl of your dreams.”

“Ugghh.Fine.”Jim sighed.Zelda had been encouraging him to do more extracurriculars anyway.He added his phone number and email to the line where Toby had written his name and then handed the clipboard back to Ms. Lake.

The museum curator smiled at him.“Thank you.I hope to see you boys very soon.”

* * *

Jim and Toby took the long way home through Arcadia’s streets rather than cut through the canals again.Mostly so they could talk uninterrupted about the amulet.They stopped in an alley a little ways away from school so Jim could take it out and show it to Toby.Except it didn’t glow or whisper anything this time.In fact, it looked kind of dull.Like some discarded trinket someone had probably chucked out the window while driving over the bridge.Nothing mystical in the slightest about it.

“Well, I gotta admit it’s pretty cool, but I’m not holding my breath for any supernatural stuff,” Toby finally said.“I mean it kinda looks like a knick-knack from someone’s weird 1970s trinket collection that they decided they didn’t want anymore.”

“You’re probably, right.”Jim acquiesced.“Maybe I did hit my head this morning or something.It did seem pretty weird, though.Like I’m _sure_ it spoke my name.”

Toby got back on his bike.“You’ve always had a wild imagination, Jimbo.”

They set off again and didn’t stop until they reached their cul-de-sac and a familiar car honked at them.The boys approached it while the driver rolled down her window.

“Hey, boys,” Zelda greeted them.

Jim answered, “Hey, Zelda.”

“Looking sharp, Dr. N.”Toby miscalculated his brake time and went coasting past the car.He quickly pedaled back to them.

Zelda smiled at him.“Thank you, Toby.So are you.”

“Oh!Does it show?”

“You going to be out all night?”Jim asked, though he figured he already knew the answer to that question.

Zelda sighed.“Dr. Gilberg is out with bursitis, and Dr. Lenz has a wedding out of town this weekend, so guess who has to pick up the slack.”

“Okay, but don’t forget your—”

“Dinner.Thank you.”Zelda lifted up the paper back and showed it to him.“And this time, yes I’ll remember to use the kitchen’s oven.I don’t want to ruin your famous meatloaf.”

Jim grinned.She’d _remembered_.He took a breath before speaking up again.“Oh, and Zelda?There’s going to be this art class thing at the museum.Toby and me signed up for it.That’s cool, right?”

“Of course, Jim.”Zelda’s voice burst with happiness.“But you’re going to have to let me see your paintings before you become a famous master artist.Invite me to all your gallery openings.Embarrass you in front of all the stuffy, old art critics.”

“ _Zeeelda_.”

“What?Too much?”She reached out and patted his cheek twice affectionately.“Love you, my little gynt.”

It was a nickname she’d given him when he was eleven and still anxious about being in a new home. _Peer Gynt_ was Zelda’s favorite opera.She’d played the music from it regularly, and still did, while doing things around the house.The first time they’d ever really spent time together it was because Jim had been enticed out of his room by the dramatic-sounding music and brought his new paper and crayons downstairs to draw in the living room when he saw she wasn’t there.Zelda had walked in on him, covertly sat down at her pottery wheel in the corner, and got to work as well.When Jim first noticed her presence, things had been a little tense, but they’d soon settled into a habit of quietly doing things together while listening to _In the Hall of the Mountain King._

“Bye, Zelda.”Jim waved to her as she drove away.

“You know, the two of you could win an award for adorable sappiness.”Toby told Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes.“Huh.See you tomorrow, Tobes.”He pedaled for home.

Once inside, the second he was completely alone, Jim felt the amulet vibrate in his pocket.He took it out and found it both humming and glowing.

“Seriously, you couldn’t have done any of this earlier?”He asked the small device.“You know you made me look crazy in front of Toby.”

The amulet didn’t whisper, just continued its humming and glowing.

“Ok, then.So, what kind of amulet are you?Do you have any special, magical powers stuff?Cause I read a whole lot of books about that sort of thing when I was a kid and, let me tell you, I do not have time for—”

Symbols shone out in pale green light around the rim of the amulet.Jim lifted it closer to his eyes for a better look.The symbols spun.The vibrating increased.The amulet began to feel warm in his hand.It suddenly occurred to Jim that it could explode or something.He really didn’t know what it was, after all.He rushed outside to the backyard.Better to have any possible explosions outside. 

Jim looked down at the amulet again.The symbols spun again.They became different strange symbols.A third spin and Jim was fairly certain _those_ were the letters of the Russian alphabet.The next ones after that he knew for certain were Japanese.Zelda taught him a little of the language when she had the time.Finally, English letters glowed in bright green around the amulet’s rim.

“By the will of my Lady Creator, Starlight is mine to command,” Jim read.

The wind picked up.Howled.Bent the planks of the fence.

Jim felt his heartbeat increase.A tension in his gut told him something was _happening_.

Green flames engulfed the amulet.Jim yelped and almost dropped it, but it was stuck to his hand.He tried to shake it off, but it refused to detach from him.The green flames came together and _jumped_ from the amulet in a sphere of light.It floated in front of Jim for a second before rushing towards his chest, where his heart was.It sunk into him before he could move or get away.

Then, Jim felt the warmth spread through him.The _power_.He felt supercharged.Like he could do anything.The entire world was at his fingertips.

More green flames burst from the amulet and flew toward his chest.Each time one sunk into him, Jim felt stronger.Mightier.

And then he was levitating.

Green fire twirled and flared around him.All Jim could do was watch.Golden metal objects— _armor—_ appeared out of the flames and surrounded his body.They attached themselves to him and then shrunk to fit him perfectly.

Jim heard the whip of fabric.A quick glance behind him proved an emerald-green cape had sprung out of his shoulder plates.It whipped behind him in the wind.

The flames lowered him back to the ground.Jim felt his new metal boots (he was pretty sure they were boots, but then he didn’t exactly know the name for armored shoes and wasn’t in a position to easily look that up) touch down and crush some dead leaves beneath him.

More flames rushed out of the amulet, now attached to his breastplate, but stopped directly in front of him.There was a bright green flash.Jim shielded his eyes with his hands.When he looked again, a small, rectangular, textured object floated at exactly eye level.Jim reached for it, but before he could touch it, golden stone rushed from both its ends.The stone rushed away from the object—the _handle_ —until it was a staff exactly the right size for Jim to use.Then, it thrust itself into his hands.

“This is so freaking _COOL_!”Jim lifted the staff up in what he hoped was a sweet, heroic pose.

A burst of purple magic shot from the staff’s end and disintegrated one of the fake, decorative stones they had in the backyard.

Oh.Oh shit.

Ok, maybe this was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

The car parked by the side of the canal.Anyone who was listening, and there were three beings within that small area that night who were, would hear its engine being shut off.The car’s driver exited his vehicle, gave it an affectionate pat for doing such a good job in getting him there, and then made his way down to the floor of the canal.There was a shuffle, a click, and then the yellow beam of a flashlight swept over the cement.

The first waiting being, a troll, flinched and covered his face with his arm when the electric light washed over him.“Must you use that wretched device, Blinkous?”He grumbled.“It is like a miniature sun.”

“If we want to have any hope of finding _it_ , I have found flashlights to be extremely useful _and_ harmless,” Blinkous replied.“Humans, despite their general lack of knowledge, have created a few, truly useful devices.It would be to our detriment if we did not take advantage of that, Kanjigar.”

Kanjigar snorted.“Your time among them has turned you soft.And please, would you take that wretched mask off already?”

There was a blinding flash.The two secretly observing individuals flinched back into the deep shadows in the structure of the Arcadia Bridge, but neither troll noticed them.

“There.Happy?”Blinkous, now a four-armed blue troll holding a glamour mask rather than a portly human man with a receding hairline, glowered.“The more time we spend standing around, the less moonlight we have to search for the amulet.”

“It’s already gone.”Kanjigar huffed.“I knew the exact spot where it landed when I felled the ShadowStalker at dawn.It is no longer there.They must have come and taken it during the day.We need to report to Vendel immediately.I fear dangerous times are ahead.”

Blinkous nodded.

Together, they approached the canal wall under the bridge.Kanjigar took out what appeared to be a crystal knife and used it to draw a glowing semicircle on the wall.One push of the hand and a portal was opened.The two trolls disappeared inside it, leaving the night quiet.

The two who had secretly observed the entire interaction dropped down from their hiding places in the bridge’s framework.They quickly completed their own search of the pavement, but too came up empty.Then one knelt down, swept up the dust that had remained in the canal all day with her hands, and deposited as much as she could in a mason jar she’d brought with her.It wasn’t the type of burial she would have liked to give Aspen, former ShadowStalker and Champion of Changelings, but this was all that remained of her.

“So, it is gone.”The second changeling mused.

The one with the mason jar stood.“There is no reason why we should doubt Fragwa’s intel.He has not given false information in a very long time.”She paused so she could screw the lid on the jar.“And he knows the consequences if he does.”

“Still, he claims he saw a _human_ adolescent take it.I spend all day with them, Barbara.Sure, they’d likely pick up something unusual and shiny if the opportunity came about, but for the Amulet to have _presented_ itself to one.To have _chosen_ one.”She snorted.“It’s likelier that a teenager would actually pay attention in my math class for once.”

“You forget, Lenora, _I_ spent all of today visiting your math classes too.”Barbara Lake chuckled.“They aren’t exactly entertaining.”

Lenora Janeth shot her a pointed look.“You know, I _could_ challenge for the title of Head of the Janus Order—”

“You won’t,” Barbara interrupted.“Despite what you say, you love the children too much to leave them.”

“Well, I can’t just _abandon_ them to some incompetent human who’s only studied the intricate, complex art of math for a measly twenty years or so.”A haughty tone entered Lenora’s voice.“Even if it would mean taking you down a peg.”

“You say that as if you would win in a fight against me.”

“If you dare hurt any of them in these ‘art classes’ you’re planning, you can be assured that I will.”It wasn’t quite a threat.Lenora would never outright threaten her superior.But it was close to one.Of all the members of the Janus Order, Barbara kept herself the most isolated from mankind.Lenora felt, that because of that, Barbara needed to be reminded every now and then that they were not alone on this world.

Barbara cast a cool gaze on her.“I have no intention of harming a human youngling, but, if the amulet has chosen one, we must find them before the trolls do.See the classes as only a way to draw them out.Nothing more.”She took a step back.“Now, I must return to the Order.Do what you will.”With a flash, she transformed into troll form.Then, with a beat that blew Lenora’s hair back, she spread her wings and took off into the night sky.

“Show off,” Lenora muttered, before walking away.


	2. Escape The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/9/19: Toby's 'orthodontist' was changed to 'dentist', to keep in line with the show. Other, small grammar mistakes were fixed.

_“Stay here.Don’t move.You have to be quiet.Very quiet.Do you understand?”_

_Jim answered, “Yes, mommy.”He was scared, but he wasn’t going to say so.He was a Big Boy.That meant he didn’t cry, even if he really wanted to._

_“That’s my brave boy.”Jim’s mommy gave him a quick hug.One that didn’t last nearly long enough.“I’ll be back real soon, okay?”_

_“Okay,” Jim whispered._

_His mommy gave him one last squeeze, and then fled._

_Jim slid to the ground and huddled in the alley dumpster’s shadow.It was chilly out, and he was still only in his pajamas.He rubbed his bare toes.He wished he’d had a chance to grab his favorite pair of fuzzy socks before they’d left, but everything had happened so quickly.One moment he was curled up, comfy and warm, in bed after his parents read him his nightly story.The next, he was in his mommy’s arms and she was jumping out his bedroom window._

_Up above, thick, black clouds rolled over the sky.Thunder boomed._

_Jim whimpered._

* * *

The last fleeting memories of Jim’s dream disappeared as he sped down Arcadia’s streets on his bike.Not that he’d given it much thought anyway.It was the same gargoyle dream as always lately.Fleeing the warmth of home.The flight through the sky with the gargoyle.Almost getting struck by lightning.Falling.The gargoyle recovering.Landing.Hiding in a dark, gross alleyway.The rain.

It wasn’t exactly a happy dream.Jim was more than willing to replace it with more exciting thoughts.Like what he was heading to tell Toby.

Jim braked.His bike screeched to a halt outside Toby’s dentist’s office.He put down the kickstand, tossed his helmet on the handlebars (it landed perfectly, as always, which made him just a bit prideful), and rushed into the office.

“Don’t go in there.He’s with a patient.”The receptionist gave a half-hearted attempt at stopping him, which didn’t work in the slightest.Jim pushed the door to the examination room open and entered.

“Tobes!Tobes!Tobes, you are not going to believe this!I have _got_ to talk to you.”Jim greeted his friend, who was in the chair.

Toby responded, but his words came out garbled due to the fact the dentist was holding his mouth open at an odd angle.

“What?”

“He says he’s a little busy right now.”The dentist shoved some cottony, tube thingies—Jim had no idea what they were called and little inclination to find out—into Toby’s mouth.

Jim winced.That didn’t look like it was comfortable.Toby said as much, or something that Jim assumed was along the lines of ‘oh god, it hurts.’He debated just waiting to tell Toby, but he wasn’t sure he could contain his excitement anymore.It felt like it was going to burst out any second now.He continued on.

“Okay, remember that thing we found in the canals?You know the thing we thought was just a knickknack?It _works_ , Tobes!It works like crazy!”

Toby eyes turned to him.He said something incoherent again.

The dentist translated, “This can’t wait, man?”

“I’ve already waited until morning!”Jim blurted.“I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

“OW!”Toby yelped as the dentist poked something in his mouth.Then, he spoke again.

The dentist translated again, though he sounded a little more tired this time, “I want to get these braces off before I’m thirty.”Toby added something else, which the dentist dutifully told Jim, “It’s like my mouth is a city engineering project.”

Jim groaned.He had sympathy for his friend.He did.It was just.He also had a freaking magic amulet in his pocket and he really, really wanted to tell Toby all about it and it’s weird armor, cape, and staff thingy.“How much longer is this going to take?”

The dentist gave him a pointed look while holding up some kind of tool that looked like it belonged in a horror film.“As long as it takes.”

* * *

“Eight hours!”Jim punctuated his statement by throwing his arms out in front of him.“I can’t believe it takes eight hours.”

When they reached his house, he leaned his bike against the garage and stuck his hand in his pocket after his house keys.Zelda’s car wasn’t anywhere in sight, so that meant they would have privacy for a while.

Toby followed him, while also counting off on his fingers, “Two molars, plus insertions, and some cleanup.”He closed the door behind them as they entered the house.“My mouth still feels sore.”

“We have some ibuprofen in the bathroom upstairs.Do you want—?”

“Nah.”Toby cut Jim off.“I’ll just stick whatever frozen stuff you got in your freezer on my face.That way I’ll feel better and be able to smell whatever deliciousness you got in there.”

Jim shrugged.“Okay.If you say so.”He took the amulet out of his pocket, while Toby dug through the freezer.“Now, check this out.“By the will of my—”

The microwave dinged.Jim glanced up.Toby laughed awkwardly as he took his slice of frozen pizza out.Jim frowned.“Tobes, pay attention.This is going to be _really_ cool.”

“Alright.Go on.”Toby gestured with the defrosted pizza slice.

Jim took a breath and then started again.“By the will of my Lady Creator—”

“Dude, that’s kind of creepy.”

“ _Toby_.”

“Fine.Just saying, if I was going to make up some magical phrase to prank _you_ with I’d up my game a little.”

“I’m not pranking you, Tobes,” Jim snapped.“If you’d just let me finish?”He waited for another interruption, but Toby remained quiet and watching him expectantly.“Here we go.”He took a deep breath to calm himself.Then he closed his eyes, because it felt right to do.

“By the will of my Lady Creator, Starlight is mine to command.”

This time the transformation was immediate.The armor appeared and attached itself to him.The staff manifested and thrust itself into his hand.Though Jim was careful in his grip of the magical weapon.He’d experimented all through last night until he could hold onto it without accidentally causing a magical explosion.It seemed to be listening to his request not to utterly destroy his house, which was nice.

Grinning, Jim turned to Toby.“Pretty cool, ri—”

“Holy champignon!”Toby cut him off.“Oh-ho-ho-ho!How cool is that?”He gestured wildly to Jim.“What?Oh my gosh!Oh my gosh!Oh my gosh!So cool, so cool, so cool!Dude, you know what this means, right?You’re like a superhero!You have a sacred responsibility!This is like every origin story ever.The plucky young hero—that’s you—finds a mystical device—that’s the amulet thing—and learns to fight evil.”Toby paused.“Oh.My.Gosh.Can I be your sidekick?With a cool superhero name like Deathblade or Snipersnake?”

Jim laughed.“Seriously, Tobes?Deathblade?Snipersnake?I thought I knew you better than that.”

“Hey, give me some time and I’ll come up with something even better.”Toby paused.“Wait, wait, wait!Hold up.If this is a superhero story, we need to get you a mentor!Some old guy who can impart special wisdom to you before his tragic death in the first act.”

The amulet chimed.One of its hands moved slightly.It glowed bright.Brighter than it ever had before.Both boys fell silent and stared at it.

A ball of writhing light that hurt to look at shot out from the amulet.It hovered in the middle of the room.It grew and expanded.Bigger and bigger.Jim and Toby covered their faces with their arms.

The light flashed.Everything went white for an agonizing moment.Then, it went out.When Jim and Toby finally recovered, they saw a phantasmal figure hovering between them.

“I think I have the ‘tragic death’ part already covered.”The ghost said.“But you know what would have been cool?If you guys were listening to the 1812 Overture or something while I made my entrance.Like _my_ predecessor got a cool, dramatic entrance, but what do I get?This.”She grumbled.“So typical.I don’t even get a single cannon or anything.”

“I’m sorry.Wait, what?Who are you exactly?”Jim stumbled through his words.

The ghost looked at him.Her eyes were like two hovering orbs of glowing, green light.Kinda creepy.“I am Aspen.Your predecessor as ShadowStalker.It is _my_ sacred obligation to be your mentor and guide in learning to rise to fulfill the role now passed to you, Jim Sturges.As it has been every ShadowStalker’s obligation.When we are felled, our spirits enter the amulet so that we may guide our successor until there is no more we can teach them.”

“Oh, okay.”All the fun felt like it had been ripped away.Jim felt queasy.This wasn’t a joke.This was _real_.This was…

Outside, a car screeched to a stop.Someone exited it, slammed their door, and then locked the vehicle.Footsteps approached the house.

“Shit!”Jim jumped.“It’s my mom!”

“Your mother?”Aspen turned to look toward the front door.There was an odd tone of hope in her voice.“That, that’s _good_.She can help me explain.”

Jim spun on her.“ _What_?You mean Zelda knows about—?”

“Jim, it’s me.”Zelda called out as she entered the house.“I forgot my phone.I…” She walked into the kitchen.Her mouth dropped open.“J—Jim?”She asked hesitantly.

“What?She’s not—Oh, you meant your _adoptive_ mother.”Aspen tried to facepalm, but it didn’t exactly work as her hand went halfway through her head.“Forgot about that little tidbit.”

Jim glanced at the ghostly Aspen, Zelda, and then down at his armor.This was not good, not good at all.“Um, hi Zelda.This is, this is a costume!A costume for a, for a thing?A costume for a thing and that is some cool special effects thing and not a ghost.Yeah, definitely not a ghost.”He forced a laugh.

Zelda raised a completely disbelieving eyebrow.

“Just tell her the truth.”Aspen grumbled.“It will save us all a lot of time.Here, I’ll start.”She approached Zelda.“Hello, my name is Aspen and I am your son’s predecessor as the ShadowStalker, a title granted to an ancient and noble warrior who protects those who cannot protect themselves.”She paused.“Think of it as a magical Robin Hood-type of thing.”

Zelda stared at Aspen, then looked past her to Jim.“Jim?Jim, please explain whatever is going on here. _Please_.”

Jim heaved a sigh.“Okay.So, yesterday, on the way to school, I found this amulet thing.”He tapped the amulet twice.“In the canals.Tobes and I thought it was somebody’s old knick-knack that they tossed out the window while driving over the bridge, but then, last night, it started glowing and humming.You know, like magic, right?”He glanced at Zelda, but the only change in her was that she had crossed her arms.Her expression still read that she needed more of an explanation for the supernatural events happening in her kitchen.“Yeah, um, so I have a magic amulet now and, um, I was showing it to Toby.”He gestured to his friend, who waved awkwardly at Zelda.“Then she showed up.”Jim now gestured to Aspen.“And she’s like a magic ghost mentor person?”

Zelda turned on her heel and walked into the living room area, where she plopped down on the couch.She groaned.“I’m having a weird dream,right?This isn’t real?”She buried her head in her hands.“I’m going to wake up in 3, 2, 1…” She closed her eyes and opened them.When nothing changed, she repeated the counting down process and then closing and opening her eyes.When she did it a third time, Jim sat down on the couch next to her.

“Yeah, um, this, this is real.Cool, right?”Jim put a hand on Zelda’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Jim.”Zelda looked at him.“That is a suit of _armor_.A.Suit.Of. _Armor._ You’re a _teenager_.You shouldn’t be—this isn’t right.At all.Nothing here is _right_.”She turned to Aspen.“I don’t know who or what you are and the only reason I’m not convinced you’re a figment of my imagination is because the boys can interact with you too, but Jim cannot be whatever it is you want him to be.He has to worry about school and grades and _normal teenager things_.He doesn’t need whatever all this is!”She ended up yelling.

“Mom—”

“There is no going back from here.”Aspen’s voice dominated the room.“The Amulet of Metamorphosis chose Jim as the next ShadowStalker.From the moment he picked it up to the moment where he summoned the armor for the first time, it became his.Whether or not you accept it, Jim is the ShadowStalker.”

“Well, I don’t accept it.I don’t accept it _at all_.This is insane.If you think I’m just going to—”

“Zelda, I—”Jim stopped when Zelda looked at him.He took a breath and continued.“I want to do this. _Please_.You always say you want me to try new things—”

“Normal things, Jim. _Not_ whatever requires full body armor.”

“I know.”Jim sighed.He turned to gaze at Aspen and truly took in her appearance for the first time.She definitely wasn’t human.Her skin looked sturdier.She had twisted ram’s horns, pointed ears, and fangs peaking out of her mouth.Honestly, she looked kind of like a gargoyle.“But I think that this, whatever this ShadowStalker thing is, it’s what I was meant to do. _Please_.Just give it a chance?”

Zelda relented.“Fine.I know I can’t stop you.But I need to be there every step of the way.”She reached for him and he leaned in to her embrace.“You’re my son and I love you.I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“Nothing bad’s gonna happen, mom.”

* * *

Deep into the night, after Toby had gone home and Zelda had returned to work (she’d wanted to stay home, but Aspen and Jim convinced her it was unlikely anything would happen while she was away _and_ promised not to do anything without her), Jim stared up at his ceiling, unable to sleep.He rolled over to look at the amulet on his desk.

“Aspen?Are you in there?”He asked it.

Her voice emanated from the object, “Yes, I will always be here when you call for me.”

Jim bit his lip, but then said, “Earlier you said my mom could help explain, but not Zelda.Did you mean—?”

“Yes, Jim, I meant your birth mother,” Aspen cut him off.

“So, you know—knew her?”

“Yes.”Aspen hesitated.“We were very close, you know before my—before.”

“Oh.” Jim blinked at the ceiling.“What’s she like?”

“She’s…” Aspen trailed off.“How about I introduce you to her?You’re going to have to meet her eventually since she’s the Head and all.”

“The head?”

“Of the Janus Order.It’s—look, how about we go there tomorrow?All your questions will be answered.Better than I can anyway.I always dreaded this part of the job.I’m definitely not “teacher” material,” Aspen grumbled.“Anyway, your other mom—Zelda—seemed pretty determined that you need a good night’s rest and I do not want to be on her bad side, so go to sleep, kid.”

Jim laughed.“No one does.”When Aspen didn’t reply to that, he turned to face the wall and stared at it for a while.He had another question, but he was too afraid to ask it.

_Why did she abandon me?_

* * *

Zelda pulled up in front of the museum.

“You really didn’t have to drive us.”Jim said as he and Toby exited the car.When Zelda gave him a pointed look, he added, “Okay, fine, you did.”

“Just be safe, little gynt,” she reminded him.“And—“

“If anything happens I’m to call you I know.”Jim groaned.“Zelda—”

“It’s my job to make sure you’re safe.That’s all I’m trying to do.”Zelda interrupted him.“Now, have fun, you two.”

Toby piped up, “Oh, we will, Dr. Nomura.”

“Glad to hear it.I’ll see you boys at 8.”Zelda drove away.

Jim and Toby entered the museum.

Thanks to some helpful signs pointing in the right direction, Toby headed immediately for the art class room.

“Go on ahead,” Jim told his friend.“I need to make a quick trip to the bathroom.”

“Alright, Jimbo, but don’t be too long.I want to miss all your horrible, horrible art.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Toby laughed.

Jim rolled his eyes as he set off down a different hallway.When he was out of sight, he took out the amulet.

“Go down there.”Aspen appeared and gestured with a wisp of ghostly energy.“Then at the end, take a left.Hers is the third door on the right.We’re early so she probably hasn’t gone to the class yet.”She paused.“Have you thought about what you’re going to say?”

Jim answered, “No.Should I have?”

“Let me put it this way, you’re about to tell a very, how shall I put this, not-so-trusting woman that you’re her long lost son.So, yeah, might want to put thought into your opener.”

Jim snapped, “Look, I don’t have one, okay?It’s kind of hard to figure out what to say to the person who literally abandoned you on the street when you were five.”

Aspen didn’t reply to that.

They reached the first hallway’s end, and turned down the second.This one was much darker, either because the lightbulbs had burned out or no one had bothered to turn on the lights.Though, there was no light switch in sight.

“Wait.”Aspen stopped him.“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Shhh!”

A low growl came from a shadow near the other end of the hallway.

Without thinking about it, Jim called forth the armor.

“Jim, this isn’t a fight you want to engage in,” Aspen hissed.“Get out of here. _Now_.”

“I—”

“You’re untrained, but _he_ isn’t.”

A set of red-yellow eyes glowed from the shadow.A massive shape shifted.Jim caught sight of something teal-colored and spiky.The dim light of the hall illuminated bones— _horns_ —protruding from what must’ve been the thing’s head.It snarled, showing off its fangs.

Jim gulped.He backed out of the hallway.Once he was out of sight, he ran.

“W—what was that _thing_?”

“A troll.No time to explain!Pull the fire alarm!”Aspen kept pace with him.“You need to get all the humans out of here.”

Jim set off the alarm, which nearly drowned his words, “But I’m human!”

“Yes, and that’s why you’re running!”

His feet thudding under him, Jim nearly made it out the museum’s entrance.He could see everyone gathered for the class outside.Except, where was the museum lady, the one who’d come to school yesterday, the one who was his—

She wasn’t there.

Jim skidded to a stop.The troll thing had been in the hallway right outside _her_ office.What if…?He spun on his heel, summoned his magic staff thingy, and ran back into the museum.

“Jim! _Jim_ , you better not be doing what I think you’re doing.Jim, turn around.You stupid kid, you’re going to get yourself killed.You’re—”

“Go away, Aspen.”Jim commanded.As per the rules, she was forced follow his orders and to return to the amulet.

He could do this.Probably.No, he had to do this.He needed answers.That meant the one who could give them to him needed to be alive.Also, Jim couldn’t just let a troll _kill_ someone.Sure, he’d never been in a fight like ever, but still.He had a magical staff thing that could cause explosions.That had to count for something.Right?

Jim made it to the hallway.The troll wasn’t in sight, but loud noises were coming from the room beyond the third doorway.He raced forward.

The troll, which was indeed massive, teal, and spiky, held the museum lady pinned to the wall.His hand was tight around her throat.She kicked at him, but it was useless.It was like he had stone for skin or something.

Taking a deep breath, Jim charged forward.He threw his shadow staff out in front of him.It hit the troll’s large spike cluster and then dropped uselessly to the ground.

The troll spun around.He dropped the museum lady, who fell to the floor gasping for breath.

“What fortune!”The troll roared.“I will fell both the leader of the impures and you’re so-called champion at once!”

Jim gulped.Okay, this had been a bad idea.A very bad idea.He stepped back, preparing to run.The troll was on him before he could actually get anywhere.Jim felt enormous hands close around him.Squeeze.Tighter and tighter.

Then, the pressure was gone.Jim inhaled large gulps of air.Oxygen, sweet oxygen.

There was a flash.

Jim looked up just in time to see the museum lady transform.A set of blood-red bat wings flared open from her body.She gained at least a foot, or maybe two in height.Tall, spiraling horns twisted away from her head.She opened her mouth and roared at the troll, showing off an array of sharp, shark-like teeth.

She lunged toward Jim.“ _RUN_!”She grabbed and shoved him down the hallway.

Jim managed a few staggering steps.Everything _hurt_.The troll had definitely at least bruised his ribs.His entire abdomen ached.He forced himself to keep going.He really didn’t want to die.

Somehow he made it outside.The museum lady right behind him.

“Cowards!”The troll yelled behind him.

The museum lady pushed at Jim.“You have to hurry.He’ll catch up and he _will_ kill us.”

“I-I-I _can’t_ ,” Jim heaved.He fell to his knees.His heart pounded in his ears.Each breath he took felt like it would be his last.

He expected her to abandon him.Again.

Instead, she bent down, gathered him up in her arms, and took off.Her wings caught the wind and they went flying off into the night.

Down below, the troll roared, but, without his own set of wings, he could not follow them.

“Please,” Jim whispered.“I want to go home.It-it hurts and my mom’s a doctor.She’ll know what to do. _Please_.”

“Where?”

The last thing Jim remembered before blacking out was giving her directions on which way his house was from the museum.


	3. Arrive At Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note:
> 
> >any sort of canon compliance this story once had ends this chapter. While I was working on it, it decided to go off in a divergent direction and I ran with it.
> 
> >I recognize Nana's canon name is 'Nancy'. However, it is important to me that this story align somewhat with my Nana's Troll Husband AU, where I gave her the name 'Margaret' (since I worked on that au before 3Below came out), so her name in this story will be Margaret.
> 
> >I will try to have an update sooner than I did this time, but I make no promises.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

“I don’t understand.We have their _scents._ We can _track_ them.Attack now!While we have them running!”Draal slammed his fists down on the table.“The longer we hesitate, the more time we give them to prepare!”

“Patience, my son.”Kanjigar placed a hand on Draal’s forearm.“We must strategize carefully.We know now that at least one human is involved.As much as the changelings have been our enemies, the humans have not.If we want to avoid further involvement from them, our next move must be done with caution.”

Vendel hit his staff into the ground to draw attention.“Kanjigar is right.Your actions, Draal, were reckless.Your attack plan was flawed, and therefore it failed.The likeliness of the Head of the Janus Order returning to the museum now that she knows we’re aware of her presence there is slim.”

“That’s why we should attack now!Before the impures have hidden themselves again!”Draal growled.“My attack may have failed, but it was _far_ superior to remaining here in Trollmarket and doing nothing!”

“I agree with Draal,” Blinky’s quiet addition surprised everyone.All eyes turned to him.“Not necessarily in methods, of course,” Blinky went on.“But in objective.We have spent nearly sixteen years treading with caution and, in that time, we’ve only just now found their leader.It is not improbable to assume that, if we continue to act cautiously, it will take us another sixteen years to find her again.”He paced along his side of the table with his hands behind his back.“My time observing things in the humans’ high school has led to me learning a great deal.Most relevant to this situation.”Blinky stopped and took a breath.“Based on Draal’s description and the fact he was the only one not accounted for after the _incident_ at the museum, I believe I know the identity of the child chosen to be their ShadowStalker.”He looked at his companions.His eyes resting on each of them for a long moment.“To Jim, I am a trustworthy teacher.Allow me to go to him.I believe I can sway him to our side before the changelings warp his mind.”Blinky paused again.“With his help—their _ShadowStalker’s_ help—perhaps we can end this war once and for all.”

“Such a tactic is more befitting _changelings_ than trolls,” Kanjigar frowned.“We do not deal in such deceits.I—”

“Not deceits,” Blinky interrupted.“Truths.The full history of trolls and the changelings.Once he’s learned all they’ve done, I doubt Jim will want to side with them.”

“You would reveal all our secrets to a human child?”

“He’s already been made aware there’s more to the world than what he’s known.His mind must be brimming with questions.”Blinky glared at Kanjigar.“I think I am the best candidate to answer those questions.”

“This is no simple matter,” Vendel cut in.“Allow me time to consider your proposal, Blinkous.I will come to you later with what I decide.In the meantime, there is a matter I need to discuss with Kanjigar.”

Blinky opened to mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Vendel stopped his words before they happened.He glowered.“Very well.You can find me in my library.”He turned on his heel and left.

When Blinky was some distance away from the Heartstone, he felt a hand on his shoulder.He turned.

Draal was there.“My father and Vendel are stuck in their ways,” The younger troll spoke.“If you believe this tactic will allow us to gain the upper hand, I will act as escort and guard for you wherever you need to go.Now.”

Back in the Heartstone, Vendel and Kanjigar stood close together.Neither wanted the topic of their discussion to reach outside ears.

“I want you to go to Vraxel,” Vendel whispered to Kanjigar.“Tell him, I wish to seek his advice on a delicate matter.”

“Vraxel?But I thought you—he—he _despises_ you?”

“We’ve certainly had our…disagreements.But, out of all of us, he does have the most knowledge on humans.His input on Blinkous’s proposal will be crucial in my final decision, I believe.”

Kanjigar crossed his arms.“Why not tell Blinky of this?Surely, he should know.”

“I swore an oath to Vraxel, as did you, that I would not reveal his secret to anyone.Regardless of how he’s come to feel about us in the time since then, I am not one to go back on my word.If anyone is to tell Blinkous of _that_ truth, it is Vraxel himself.”

“I understand.”Kanjigar left.

Vendel watched him go, and wondered if he were making the right decision.

* * *

Nomura watched the gentle rise and fall of her son’s chest as he slept.His words about nothing bad happening while he was at the museum repeated in her mind.Over and over again, they haunted her.

She tried to figure out what she could have done differently, what could have prevented this outcome, but her mind came up with no answers.Deep down, she knew.

Danger would be coming for Jim now.There was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Even if they did manage to get rid of the wretched amulet, her son wasn’t one to run or remain silent when it came to fighting for what’s right.She’d taught him much better than that.Though her lessons about courage and defending those in need, she’d assumed, would be implemented against such things as racism and homophobia.Not to become the guardian protector of a secret race of shapeshifters.

Nomura wrapped her arms around herself.Sure, she’d treated Jim’s wounds to the best of her abilities (and thankfully he only had some minor bruising and scratching), but she felt so helpless.She’d chosen to adopt to give a child the chance to have a happy, secure childhood.Up to now, she had done everything in her power to ensure Jim had that and _succeeded_.

Now, it felt like everything was slipping through her fingers.This road they were heading down.It _couldn’t_ lead anywhere good.As a parent, she was supposed to guarantee that nothing too bad would happen to her son before he hit adulthood.She couldn’t do that anymore.

Nomura sighed, turned, and left Jim’s room.She closed his door behind her with a gentle click.Among her other swirling thoughts, she had many, many questions.Downstairs, hopefully (unless she’d left), was someone who could give her answers.

Nomura found her visitor, the _changeling_ , gazing at a framed photo of Jim building a snowman, taken when they’d gone to visit her parents after the adoption first went through.Nomura hesitated before approaching.Her instincts told her this gargoyle-like person was dangerous in the same way a wolf was.But, the changeling _had_ carried her son home to safety when he was hurt…

“So…” Nomura spoke, as she maneuvered around the changeling’s wings.

“He looks happy,” the changeling stated flatly.

“He was,”Nomura replied curtly.“He can be again.I don’t know how all this works really, but, if you _are_ in charge of things like you told me when you got here, you can take it back.”She held out the amulet to the changeling.“Tell him— _command him_ —that he cannot be the Shadow-whatever-it-is.”

“That is not within my abilities.”The changeling pointedly refused to look at Nomura.She took the amulet from her hand.“The Amulet of Metamorphosis cannot be altered by outside magic.When I first came to power as Head of the Janus Order, I tried to make it so only a _willing_ volunteer would be chosen.The amulet refused to listen.There is nothing that can revoke the amulet’s decision once it’s been made.Our lady creator may have blessed us with its protection, but, as was her way, she did it in the most cursed way she could muster.”The changeling pinched the bridge of her nose.“You have no reason to trust anything I say, but, know this, I will see to it that that boy, your _son_ , Jim, will have everything the Janus Order can offer in terms of training and protection.You, as well.”Finally, she looked at Nomura.“As of now, you are one of us and we take care of our own.”

“That’s so very reassuring,” Nomura said dryly.“I don’t even know your name.”

“Barbara Lake.”The changeling held out her hand.“And yours?”

“Dr. Zelda Nomura.”

“Then, Dr. Nomura, I can swear to you, we will do all in our power to aid you.Speaking of which, there is a matter of great importance I must—”

There was a knock at the door.

Both Nomura and Barbara’s heads jerked in its direction.Nomura felt a whoosh of air sweep past her as Barbara fled into the kitchen, out of sight.The doctor pursed her lips, then went to answer the door.

Mr. Galadrigal, one of Jim’s high school teachers, was there.

“Ah, Dr. Nomura, good evening.Is Jim home?”Mr. Galadrigal greeted her.

“Yes.”Nomura leaned on the doorframe to stop the history teacher from coming inside.Mr. Galadrigal was a nice man, but there were too many secrets in her house just then for a friendly visit.

“May I speak to him?I’m afraid we weren’t able to verify his safety after the fire alarm went off at the museum.The school sent me to ensure he is indeed fine.”

“He is.”Nomura smiled apologetically.“He went up early.I’d rather not disturb him.He hasn’t been getting much sleep lately.”

Mr. Galadrigal returned her expression.“I completely understand.However, I’m afraid this _is_ a matter of great urgency.I must insist…” He trailed off as he saw something over Nomura’s shoulder.

She turned to follow his gaze, and saw Barbara, in human form, just coming out of the kitchen.

Nomura had no time to react to the horseshoe-like projectile flying past her before Barbara caught it and there was a blinding flash.

* * *

Jim jerked awake to a loud thudding noise coming from downstairs.At first, he thought it was just a thunderstorm and was going to roll over and go back to sleep, but no rain hammered on his window.He blinked awake.Remembering all that had happened, he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

“She’s an evil being hellbent on destroying everything you care about!Get out of my way!”Mr. Galadrigal—why was _he_ here?—yelled at Nomura, who stood between him and Jim’s—Ms. Lake in the front hallway.

“I don’t know what you think is going on here, Mr. Galadrigal,” Nomura spoke in her (slightly condescending) commanding, do-as-I-say-right-now tone of voice.“But it is not your business.You need to leave.”

“You’re wrong.”Mr. Galadrigal advanced into the house.“This will come as a shock.”He reached up toward his face.“But I know a lot more than you think.”He removed something from his face.There was a blinding flash.Then a blue troll, one more stout than Barbara and without wings, stood where he had.

Both Jim and Nomura gaped.Mr. Galadrigal was one of _them_?

The ground vibrated beneath their feet.A teal blur rammed through the front entrance into the house past Mr. Galadrigal.

“Enough words!”Jim recognized that voice.The troll from from the museum!“They’ll be time for them when the impure is dead!”The troll reached for Ms. Lake.

Without thinking, Jim lunged toward her and grabbed the amulet from her hand.

“By the will of my Lady Creator, Starlight is mine to command!”

Jim landed between Ms. Lake and the charging troll.The force of his transformation thrust the troll back and gave him time to level his staff at him.Jim felt the hum of magic as it flowed into the staff.He took a breath and focused as best he could. 

No.Not this time.The troll wasn’t going to win this fight.

“Enough!”Mr. Galadrigal yelled.“Draal, _stop_!”He hurried forward.“ _Please_.”He turned to Jim.“You must have so many questions.I can explain if you just let me—”

“She saved my _life_.”Jim kept the staff aimed at Draal.“I’m not going to let you kill her!”

Mr. Galadrigal stepped forward.“Jim, I assure you, we will not take such drastic measures unless we absolutely have to.If she cooperates—”

Jim fired an accidental shot, which turned into a warning shot when it flew past Mr. Galadrigal’s head close enough to singe his hair.

“You really expect me to believe that?I heard what your _friend_ called her.I know a slur when I hear one.He already tried to kill her once.You guys…you guys hate her!Just because of what she is.So, yeah no.I’m not going to trust you.”

“Jim, please, you don’t understand.”Mr. Galadrigal advanced.“There are hundreds of years of history here.That person you’re defending has done horrible things.She doesn’t deserve—”

“I’ll judge that for myself.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!”Mr. Galadrigal roared.“If you only knew—”

“She’s my MOTHER!”Jim yelled.He heaved a breath.His grip tightened on his staff.He risked a glance back at Ms. Lake.“Yeah, I don’t really know her and honestly?I’m not sure I want to.”He turned back toward Mr. Galadrigal and Draal with a determined expression on his face.“But I’m not going to let you or _anyone else_ steal my chance to get answers, so back the fuck off.”

“Jim, I know you must be feeling conflicted.I understand you want to know her, but think about what you’re doing.”Mr. Galadrigal put his hands up in a defensive gesture.“Please, just _listen_ to me.How long have you known me?I’m your history teacher, for Deya’s sake!I’ve seen all your doodles on your tests, know you have a thing for young Claire Nunez.I’ve always been there if you’ve needed.I—”

“Never told me you were secretly a troll creature,” Jim interrupted.“Brought _him._ ”He jerked the staff at Draal, who growled back.“To my _house_.So, I guess I don’t really know you.”

Draal roared, tucked himself up into a spiky ball, and hurled himself at Jim.Jim braced himself, but a hand grabbed the collar of of his shirt and yanked him back before the troll hit.

For an instant, Jim was floating weightless through darkness.Then, he was out.He tumbled to the ground and somersaulted.When he stopped, he saw the sky above him, framed by a square of buildings.He was in a courtyard of some kind.Definitely not his house.He blinked.

A hand reached out and offered to help him up.

Jim took it.

A semi-recognizable voice spoke, “Portaling for this first time is hard on everyone.Especially when you don’t have time to prepare for it.You seem to have made it through in one piece, though, so that’s good.”

Jim stood and brushed himself off.The person speaking was a changeling about the same height as him.“Where am—where is Zelda?”He glanced all around.The idea of her being left behind with the trolls made his stomach plummet.Then, he saw her close by, being helped up by Ms. Lake.Jim exhaled.

“Yeah, Lake would never leave anyone behind when she portals to escape the trolls.”The changeling who’d helped Jim up said proudly.“That’s part of what makes her a good leader.You have nothing to worry about now, Jim.”The changeling glanced at his armor.“Well, less to worry about, I guess.”

Jim stared at her.“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, right.You’ve never seen me in troll form.”There was a blinding flash.“Claire Nunez.”She held out a hand to Jim.“We go to the same school?We’re in the same math class with Ms. Janeth?”Claire grinned at him, as he continued to stare at her.She gestured all around.“Despite your less than graceful arrival, I’m happy to be the first to welcome you to the Janus Order!”She took a breath and continued, “I’m so excited that you’re here!It’s been _ages_ since I’ve had someone even remotely close to my own age to talk to.”

* * *

Kanjigar strolled through Trollmarket’s busy marketplace, past the shops that wanted some distance from the loud and chaotic center thoroughfare, beyond numerous dwellings, until he reached a forge as far away as trollishly possible from anything.He stopped at its entrance and frowned at a gently steaming, charred, human-made pie sitting on the sill of the window looking into the forge.

“Kanjigar.”The massive, purple troll inside the forge grunted when he saw him.“Didn’t you say the last time that you’d never disgrace yourself by coming here again?”He stepped forward, protectively took the pie in hand, and moved it to an inside table far from Kanjigar.

“Different time, different circumstances.”Kanjigar clasped his hands behind his back neutrally.“There is a matter of grave urgency Vendel finds he needs your wisdom on, Vraxel.”

“The changelings’ ShadowStalker is a human boy.”

“You know?”

Vraxel hesitated.“My grandson has stated his concerns to my—Margaret—and she has relayed them to me.”

“So, your grandson.He knows the boy?”

“If you’re assuming all humans know one another, the answer to that is ‘no’.However, the answer in this specific instance is ‘yes’.The boy and my grandson happen to be friends.”Vraxel stepped outside his forge to stand beside Kanjigar.“We’ve already decided to talk my grandson.Tonight.”Vraxel paused.“There are many things you and I don’t agree on and never will, but the safety of us all happens to be one of the few where we do.”

Kanjigar nodded.“I’ll inform Vendel.We will have a champion of our own.”


End file.
